In The Blink Of An Eye
by KrystalShadow
Summary: Two best friends are on a quest to repair their lives after they were torn apart and they lost it all. Can the two strangers help them to realise what their lives really mean? IsisSeto JoeyMai


*-*-*  
  
In The Blink Of An Eye  
  
*-*-*  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Aurthor: Becci  
  
Pairings: IsisSeto JoeyMai  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
A/Ns: I had this idea really fast, in about one second and i thought it would make a ncie fic, it's cute. ^-^ I hope you like it. I'm sorry is my spellings are bad, i try to check them but i don't have Word because i can't find the disc so i'm using WordPad, it's ok, but i need WORD!!! Please enjoy and R&R!  
  
*-*-*  
  
Chapter One :: Bad Dream  
  
*-*-*  
  
Isis' tiny little eyes lit up as Mai pulled out the bear. "Aww, He's so cute!" She said, holding him up and smiling. Then she brought him close to her and hugged him.  
  
"Do you like him then?" Mai asked, smiling at her, she always liked to please her friend.  
  
Isis nooded. "Thank-yuo Mai!" she said, still hugging the pink teddy-bear. "It's an awsome birthday preasent!" Mai smiled to herself.  
  
"It's OK, My mummy said it was cute, i thought you'd like it."  
  
The door suddenly opened and a tall thin women with long flowing blonde hair walked in. "Hey Girls, do you liek your new gift Isis?" She asked, kneeling down beside them.  
  
"Oh Yes, thank-you very mcuh Mrs. Valentine." Isis said, finally stopping hugging the bear and looking up at Mai's mum.  
  
She smiled. "It's no problem at all," Then she turned to Mai, "Would you guys like some snacks?"  
  
Mai nodded, "Can we have some cookies?" She asked. Isis smiled, she liked cookies, especailly the way Mai's mum made them.  
  
"Sure!" Mai's mum said with a smile, then she got to her feet. "Isis dear, you mum is just downstairs if you want her OK?"  
  
"OK, thank-you Mrs. Valentine!" She said. With that Mai's mum turned round and walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind her. "You mum is really cool Mai!" Isis cried.  
  
Mai nodded and smiled, "I love my mum." She said and Isis smiled too.  
  
"What's that smell?" Isis asked. Mai smelled the air, at first she couldn't smell anything that she smelled it, like it was all the time . . . the thick smell of smoke. "Mai? Can you smell it?" Isis asked again.  
  
"Mmm . . ." Mai said, she got to her feet. "What is it? It smells like smoke . . .?"  
  
"Why would it be smoke?" Isis asked, she too had got to her feet.  
  
Before Mai got a chance to answer the door burst open and Mai's butler flew in. "Girls!" he cried, looking paniced and out-of-breath. "I'm glad i found you, come on! There is a fire, we must get you out of here!"  
  
A fire? Mai thought, how did that happen? The butler scooped them both up, they were little and easy to carry. Mai was scared, she burried her head itno his shoulder as he carried them down the stairs. This became blurred as she started to struggle to breath, she could only see blurry shapes now.  
  
Then it stopped, and she could breath again. Her sight came back, she could see the fammilliar plants of her garden, the butler had carried her out of the house. Then, before she could think she was put down and was left standing by Isis and the sight she saw in front of her was what haunted her dreams for years after.  
  
Her house, burning down in deadly red flames, and several people screaming, un able to find a way out.  
  
She turned round and grbabe donto the butler's coat. "Mr. Where's my mummy?!" She cried.  
  
He looked down at her, her eyes nearly filled with tears and he knelt by her. "Mai . . ." He said, struggeling to talk. "You mummy . .. Your mummy . . . Well, your mummy has gone somewhere else."  
  
Mai just looked at him, she was not to young to understand, She got it perfectly. She understood, her mum was dead. Without a thought she turned round and ran towards the flames, not looking back, she had to go to her mum, she had to be with her.  
  
She could hear the butler runnign after her crying her name and also Isis, "Mai! Mai! What are your doing?" But Mai didn't care, she had to be with her mother, "Mai!" Isis cried, it was louder now, "Mai, MAI!"  
  
*-*-*  
  
"MAI! WAKE UP!" Isis cried, shaking ehr friend.  
  
Mai woke up, she could feel the cold straight away, the cold she had known for so long. Her head was resting on a pile of hay, which she recognized the feeling off straight away. She opened her eyes and let her vision return to normal and also her senses. She knew where she was, on a train, in the back compartment which was meant for the animals. She was lying on a stack of hay. The first thing she heard was the train goign along the track, piercing her ears and then the night air, rushing past the open side doors, the american country-side passing by her at such a speed.  
  
Thens he saw her best-friend Isis starign down at her. "Mai, it's OK, you were just dreaming," She said and Mai sat up.  
  
"Oh . . ." she said, stretching her arm round ehr head to feel the back of her neck which was aching. "I had the same dream again." She said, lookign down.  
  
"Again?" Isis asked. Her raven hair blowing in her tanned face from the wind. Mai moved her blonde hair fro her eyes and nodded. "Are you OK?"  
  
Mai nodded. "I'll be fine, just go back to sleep," She sighed.  
  
Isis felt for her friend,  
  
ever since they were thrown out of care at the age of 18 a few weeks ago with very little money Mai had been having the dreams about the day their parents were killed, the day their life changed forever, the day they lost everything.  
  
Unwillingly Isis lay back down on the cold wooden floor of the train and turned over to face the back, watching trees and bushes pass by in a second. What would they do? With no money, no plans for the future. One day they had everything and now where were they? On some endless train ride, heading for no where but misery and death . . .  
  
*-*-*  
  
A/N: Sorry this was short and wierd, i just needed this as a first chapter. So don't be put off please. R&R ^_- 


End file.
